


Sons and Daughters

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gender Roles, Motherhood, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Mikoto, on children, pressure, and expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theodosia21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodosia21/gifts).



> This fic was written for [theodosia21](http://theodosia21.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: _how about something from Naruto, more particularly, something about Mikoto, Sasuke's mother? I'd love to see more fic about her- anything, really. Her childhood, her choices, that AU where she undertook the Uchiha massacre to save Itachi from having to do it... you get the idea. ^_^_ (I feel the theme I settled on has been done to death -- as a general trope, if not for Mikoto in particular -- but it's all that came to mind. Sorry about that.)

Uchiha Mikoto has two sons. She loves them. She does. But she never wanted them.

She married Fugaku for love, whatever anyone else thought. Then she overheard his father the night before their wedding. "You made a good choice," he told Fugaku. "Her blood is true. She'll bear strong sons, strong enough to carry all our secrets."

"Unless we break them, too," Fugaku said. Mikoto shivered at the darkness in his voice, at the weight she saw on his shoulders. And that night, she prayed for daughters.

Women cannot inherit among her clan. Women don't have to be ninja. Women don't have to be perfect. Women can marry for love, not cold calculation. Women can escape. Women can be happy. Their weakness is their strength. The lack of expectations is their salvation.

Mikoto wanted daughters. She has two sons. She loves them.

And she is waiting for them to break.


End file.
